Unrequited Love
by Lynariae
Summary: "Comment cela avait-il put en arriver là ? Je pensais que rien ni personne ne pourrait nous éloigner mais elle a pourtant réussi." - BaekYeol -


Comment cela avait-il put en arriver là ? Je pensais que rien ni personne ne pourrait nous éloigner mais elle a pourtant réussi. ChanYeol .. Depuis ce jour-ci tu ne souris plus, mis à part en sa présence, tu passes de moins en moins de temps avec le groupe et surtout, tu m'ignores. Tu n'es plus le _Happy Virus _que nous connaissions suite à ce qu'elle t'avait dit. Mais en quoi cela la concernait et comment avait-elle put savoir quels sentiments je ressentais à ton égard ? Probablement le jour où KyungSoo m'a prit à part en me demandant pourquoi j'étais quasiment en train de baver sur toi alors que tu cuisinais. Je n'avais pas réussi à lui cacher les rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur mes joues et je lui avais tout dis. C'était un bon confident, après toi bien sur, mon meilleur ami.

Je ne me souviens même pas comment cette fille était arrivée dans notre vie mais, elle était en train de détruire tout ce que nous avions construit. J'étais présent le jour où elle te l'avait dit alors que vous pensiez être seuls à l'appartement. Vous étiez installé sur le canapé alors que j'étais dans le couloir. J'ai vu ton visage changer peu à peu dans le reflet de la télé éteinte et quand il fut totalement fermé, ton regard a croisé le mien sur ce fond noir et tu as dis distinctement « _BaekHyun est uniquement mon meilleur ami. Je suis désolé pour lui mais il ne pourra jamais espérer plus car je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments à son égard. » _Ce fut comme deux coups de poignard en plein cœur et même si les larmes qui dévalaient me joues te touchèrent, tu ne l'avais absolument pas montré. Alors que je voyais le sourire de cette peste et ton visage froid dans la télé, je vis également qu'elle te prit la main, un air triste feint sur son visage. Je fis volte face et parti dans ma chambre. Notre chambre. Ce doit d'ailleurs être l'une des dernières choses que l'on partage avec le reste de l'appartement et le groupe. Je ne vois, en tout cas, plus aucune once d'amitié qui nous relie. Peut importe que tu ais encore des droits sur cette pièce, j'avais fermé la porte à clé, ne voulant surement pas te voir la franchir. Je m'étais adossé à la porte, la tête baissée et des dizaines de perles salées qui creusaient de larges sillons sur mes joues. Je m'étais ensuite saisit de mon iPod et de ton oreiller avant de m'allonger dans mon lit, écouteurs dans les oreilles et ton coussin dans mes bras. Je voulais garder ton odeur dans ma mémoire, comprenant que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de la sentir de cette façon. J'avais passé toute la soirée à dormir et m'étais réveillé à quatre heures et demie du matin. J'avais mis ma tenue de sport et étais allé au salon où je t'avais vu dormir sur le canapé. Je m'étais approché de toi et avais murmuré « _Pardonne-moi ChanYeol .. »_ en faisant glisser ma main sur ta joue puis, j'étais allé répéter.

Depuis cet instant, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ni même un regard et le soir, tu réfléchis bien plus que tu ne le faisais habituellement. Et surtout, tu es devenu distant avec le groupe. Mais pourquoi ? Je suis l'unique responsable des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi alors ne les blâme pas. Moi aussi j'ai changé. Je ne souris plus et je ne mange uniquement que ce qu'il me suffit pour tenir debout. Les membres s'inquiètent pour nous mais je ne veux pas qu'ils interfèrent dans nos histoires. Ca fait quatre mois que la situation est ainsi. Quatre mois que je souffre d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami. Tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre à mes sentiments mais tu n'aurais pas dut m'abandonner, pas comme ça. Je regrette ces moments de complicité que nous avions où nous oubliions le monde qui nous entourait. Je fais aussi de plus en plus de rêve où je revois cet après-midi là mais, au lieu de rester stoïque sur le canapé, tu te lève et tu me roues de coups jusqu'à ce que je me réveille en sursaut. Je tourne automatiquement ma tête vers ton lit pour voir aux mouvements de ta cage thoracique que tu dors paisiblement. Ma respiration se calme peu à peu mais je ne réussi pas à me rendormir et ainsi, ça signe la fin de ma nuit.

Aujourd'hui, la journée a été particulièrement éprouvante suite au fansign puis aux répétitions. Nous rentrons tous exténués et allons nous coucher après un repas rapidement expédié. Je me retrouve ainsi dans mon lit à fixer le plafond. Tu dois dormir car je ne t'entends plus gigoter mais respirer régulièrement. Je glisse peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée et c'est le salon qui apparait devant mes yeux. Tu es avec cette fille sur le canapé et je suis dans le couloir à vous regarder. Elle te dit que je suis amoureux de toi et tu l'as croit puis, à la différence de mes autres rêves, tu poses tes lèvres sur les siennes, démarrant un baiser passionné alors qu'elle glisse ses doigts dans tes cheveux. Je veux m'enfuir, partir loin de cette scène mais mon corps est comme paralysé, m'interdisant tout mouvement. Même cligner des yeux m'est impossible. Tu te lèves ensuite, la laissant reprendre son souffle et tu t'approches de moi. Ton regard est noir et un sourire empreint de sadisme apparait sur tes lèvres. Tu me donnes un premier coup de poing dans le ventre, me faisant plier en deux. Tu m'en inflige un autre dans la joue me faisant tomber à terre cette fois. Tu tires mes cheveux pour me relever légèrement et me frappa à nouveau au visage. La douleur est intenable mais tu continues de me frapper, me donnant de violents coups de pied dans l'estomac. Je me mets en boule, espérant arrêter les coups mais tu les poursuis en frappant mes bras. C'est quand je vois ton pied se rapprocher de mon visage rapidement que je me réveille en sursaut. Un cri à franchit la barrière de mes lèvre et je tremble énormément. J'ai la sensation de sentir dans mon corps la douleur infligée dans mon rêve. Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse, les encerclant de mes bras et enfouissant ma tête entre. De violents sanglots secouent mon corps alors que je me remémore le cauchemar que je viens de vivre. C'est sans aucun doute le plus violent que j'ai vécu. Je me sens soudainement serrer contre un torse chaud, une main réconfortante caressant mes cheveux et une voix apaisante qui me murmure des mots pour me reconnais immédiatement ton odeur et j'essaie de me débattre mais ta prise est trop forte. Mes larmes dépassent mes paupières pour couler sur mes joues alors que tu déposes un bisou sur mon front. Je me calme peu à peu et fini par te dire d'un ton cinglant :

- Tu m'approches à nouveau ? je n'ai plus je ne sais quelle maladie qui te répugne ?

- Baek ..

- Tu te moques de moi ? Je n'ai jamais voulut tomber amoureux de toi et encore moins que tu l'apprennes ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de te le dire ! Ca relève de la vie privée. Et toi ? Comment tu as put me laisser tomber ? tu sais combien je tiens à toi en tant que MEILLEUR AMI ! Tu ne nous souriais plus comme avant ! Tu n'étais plus notre _Happy Virus _! Tu nous ignorais tous ! TOUS ! Il y a que pour cette fille, cette idiote, que tu adresses des sourires. Tu vas me dire que je suis jaloux et bien je te réponds que OUI ! Je suis jaloux de cette fille qui sort de je ne sais où et qui s'accapare mon meilleur ami. Je suis jaloux parce que tu as l'air de la préférer à moi. Je te déteste ChanYeol ! Tu comprends ça ?! Je te déteste pour ce que tu me fais ressentir quand tu es proche ou loin de moi. Je te déteste pour m'avoir laissé tomber. Je te déteste pour être toi. Je te déteste ..

Ma voix perd en intensité et la dernière phrase est avalée dans un sanglot. Je me suis surpris à frapper ChanYeol au torse mais il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Les larmes continuent de couler sur mes joues alors que tu restes impassible. Je vois ensuite ton masque tomber peu à peu alors que je reprends une nouvelle tirade :

- Comment as-tu put réagir comme ça ? Je ne te demandais pas de répondre à mes sentiments ni de me jurer amour pour la vie ! je voulais seulement que tu les acceptes et que nous les oubliions ensemble. Mais tu as été égoïste et tu t'es éloigné de ..

Je ne peux finir ma phrase car des lèvres posées sur les miennes m'empêchent de parler. Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que les tiens sont fermés. Tu te recule et me murmure à -à peine- quelques centimètres du visage :

- Ca va, tu es calmé ?

Je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre et tu dois t'en rendre compte car tu continues :

- Je suis désolé de m'être éloigné de toi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face aux sentiments que tu éprouvais à mon égard. Je me suis éloigné des membres du groupe car je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'influencent dans mes choix. Surtout le KaiSoo, ils sont tellement heureux tout les deux. Ce que j'ai dit ce soit là devant elle, je ne le pensais pas mais, j'étais perdu et je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'embrouille l'esprit. J'ai prit conscience de mes sentiments BaekHyun et je veux que l'on essaye. Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime car je l'ignore moi-même mais, je peux te dire que j'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi. Pardonne-moi pour tout ça Baek .. je suis vraiment désolé ..

Alors que tu baisses la tête, je ne réponds rien. Je te force juste à t'allonger et je me blottis contre ton torse. Je ne veux pas te faire fuir ni me presser. Nous allons découvrir cette nouvelle relation ensemble, toi et moi. Et, avant que Morphée ne nous accueille dans son royaume, je te murmure un timide « _je t'aime ChanYeol »_. La dernière image que j'ai alors dans mon esprit avant de m'endormir est ton immense sourire destiné uniquement à moi.


End file.
